A Rose By Any Other Name
by RubyRedPoppies
Summary: Love grows, and love blooms, like the beautiful red rose. By any other name, it would smell just as sweet. Here is a fragrant little tale of friendship, understanding, and a slow romance that blossoms over the years between the red headed romantic soldier, and a demon female with a curious persona. Kurama X OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! I only claim ownership over the original character that has been added.**

* * *

**A Lady in Waiting; A Nightmare to Behold**

Most would compare her to a rose; a delicate blooming beauty that gently emitted a kindhearted appearance, and displayed a calm nature. Once curious eyes had found her, it was a challenge to look away. Yet few would dare feed the thought of entertaining her company, as they were much too wary of her thorns that remained intact. Haunting stories would spread from one ear to the next, like a howling field on a windy day. It was nearly impossible not to catch the tainted whispers that flew by on the violent breeze.

To claim that I have not stumbled upon such rumors myself would be an impressive lie, perhaps even a brush of feign ignorance, yet whether or not I accepted such words as sheer fact was an entirely different matter. Long before I could discourage the growth of curiosity, I had unknowingly nurtured a desire to expose the truth hidden well amongst the ill words that trailed close behind her. Yet I had learned to accept that I could never attain wiser knowledge of the woman through her own voice, since she had claimed to have been killed over seventy five years ago. So naturally, when the day came where I had unexpectedly encountered the strange female for the first time, I found myself faced with a strange bewilderment, though I remained careful not to step over the line of pure assumption, if only to avoid gaining eagerness in vain. I had stumbled upon a ghost, with tales of her accursed life barely surviving for the purpose of fearful amusement, and yet she stood before me with the warmth of any other that sustained a life.

As I happened upon the young woman's presence, I took an immediate notice that the aura she held was much different than I had expected, and seemed to radiate from her petite form. Despite the rumors that had deemed a monster, her company was not one full of malice, but rather, a thick layer of gentleness that embraced a serene persona. She greeted me with a warm expression, and introduced herself in the sweetest of tones, though for reasons unknown, she had refused to identify herself with the name she was most known for. The name that many would recognize her as once uttered upon wavering lips.

Only a week's time had passed before her familiar title would be brought to my attention, and by none other than King Enma's young son Koenma. Not even the ruler of spirit world could pass up the girl's existence once rediscovered, and although I harbored odd sentiments towards his initial interest, in all honesty, I had expected no less. A bearer may be left to wonder about whose interests wouldn't be sparked by the psychic demon that instilled nightmares and mental torture. Not many I suppose. They say she mercilessly ripped apart the bodies of fellow apparitions with a chilling smile, she murdered her own master, and never once demonstrated any remorse, and that was merely a small taste of the Pandora's box that lie in wake. None of the rumors were confirmed, and most likely what little truth lie within wild tales became corrupt by what was not, the sharpest peaks of my interests had been filed all the same.

"You summoned me?" questioned the young man with hair as crimson as spilt blood, and an alluring emerald gaze that steadily focused on the toddler while he awaited further instructions.

"Why, yes I did Kurama. I need you for a special case, if you are willing to accept that is..." confirmed the child, while his busy hands rustled through the tall piles of papers stacked atop his large desk, with teeth firmly clenched onto a pacifier, "I need you to further investigate this "Nightmare Rena" for me. Many have argued that she is already deceased, but clearly she is still alive and kickin'."

"And you're certain about that?" Kurama voiced his suspicions in a respectful manner, as he took a more submissive stance before his employer, with hands gently overlapping the other behind his back.

"Yes, absolutely!" the junior expressed with a light outburst of enthusiasm, "At first I was quite certain that this fact was bordering the impossible, but I went over her personal stats again and again, and everything from the official paperwork matches the young woman you and the others met perfectly: appearances, height...well, everything we can see from a physical standpoint, which is quite substantial! Besides, you did mention that she had introduced herself as "Rena Komatsu" is that right?"

"It is," Kurama agreed simply.

"Though many have spread word of her supposed death through the demonic grapevine, there was never any strong evidence to support this, just her disappearance from demon world entirely. There was never a body found, but most importantly, there is no existing record of her spirit ever being redirected to us in Spirit World, so gossip that suggests she has passed on is merely a highly elaborate assumption at best. In reality, she had simply gone missing without a single trace," Koenma explained as he reclined back into his grand chair, which closely resembled a throne fit for a little king. Though his form took on a more relaxed pose, his tone demonstrated a more serious reaction.

"I understand..." the red head quietly acknowledged.

"My point being is that this is a very delicate situation, and while I would be more than interested in having her work with us, we must approach this with extreme caution as well," Koenma carefully informed, as fingertips touched together in an unbridled contemplation, "We've all heard those rumors floating around about Miss Komatsu, and they aren't very pretty, but setting all that aside for a moment, we can't ignore that she was more than willing to lend a generous hand to my team when you were caught in quite the sticky situation."

"It's a bit perplexing to say the least," Kurama commented, as a small chuckle emerged through lightly parted lips upon befalling a sort of strange irony that twisted through extreme contrast of the elements.

"Yes, it is indeed. But her actions have left me to wonder about her true motives. Maybe those rumors were all just crazy fabrications, or maybe she is, how you say, a wolf in cute little sheep's clothing. Maybe she can be trusted, maybe she can't, but we won't know any of that until we at least try," the toddler spoke firmly about the puzzling situation, as a baffled expression sunk slowly across his features, with eyebrows dipping downward in an uncertain frustration.

"So where does this leave me?" Kurama wondered as he began to ponder his role within this unique case.

"Well, if we are to gain her trust and cooperation, we need to make an approach first, and I believe you are the one best suited for handling this. Lord knows Yusuke would probably scare her off the insensitive way he deals with things, Kuwabara is just a flat out no, and then there's Hiei..." Koenma lingered on the edge of his sentence as he drew out his last words in an attempt to rouse a proper description of the fire demon's less than pleasing vocalizations, and notorious, bad first impressions with women.

"Yes, I believe I see your point," Kurama agreed in quick recognition that his shortest ally would be a poor selection for such a task, with reasons that were quite obvious, "Alright, I will agree," the demon willingly came forth after a momentary debate of silence.

"That's good to hear as I am sure we could use her help at some point. With the vast amount of knowledge she has concerning myths and legends, there must be something of interest she'd be willing to share. And more diverse skills within the group is always a plus too," Koenma stated as he proceeded to scribble on a small piece of paper, "After your run in with her last week, we had someone quietly follow after her to see where she would go, and we were able to discover where she is currently residing," he admitted as he crawled across the top of his desk, and handed over the square of delicate paper.

Kurama willfully acquired the piece from the small child, and gripped it firmly between his thumb and index finger as his brazen colored eyes of a beautiful green intently danced over the handwritten script, and it was then that he came upon a startling conclusion.

"This...is only a short distance from my town!" Kurama professed in a soft surprise.

"Yes, it seems she spent the entire duration of her "death" in human world, living in secret. Not once did she disturb a single soul, or else we would have had it on record. More than likely, this is the very reason she was able to get away with her false demise for so long," a stern tone carried along Koenma's spoken words as he readily confessed his suspicions to his trusted detective.

"Interesting..." Kurama remarked in near silence.

"Quite unlike a demon girl, but I am sure she has her reasons...ones I would like for you to find out as well, if possible. Somehow I doubt she will be an open book though, so this could be a challenge for you," Koenma took a momentary pause as he began to realize the true nature of the task he had supplied to the spirit fox, but after failing to hear a single objection, the small boy continued his speech, "Well, best you be on your way, I am eager for you to get this mission started."

Kurama then turned away in silence after a polite farewell, and made his departure from the spirit world into the world of the living.

The living world was a strange sort of habitat the demonic fox had become quite familiar with, and now recognized as home after fifteen years of residing there peacefully. The unusual world surged with a positive energy which was unfamiliar to many demons, and sentiments of hope, love, and compassion flourished throughout, yet remained subtle all the same. Little excitement went on in the daily life of a routine human, yet the beings seemed to be perfectly blissful creatures despite leading typical lives.

"I remember her face quite well. Yes. Feminine features bore a kind smile quite well, so much so that I may have never guessed her to be the same one from those unflattering stories if Koenma hadn't confirmed it. To think that she was even capable of such harm to others is near maddening, but perhaps it was my own folly to automatically create such a romantic facade of the girl," Kurama's thoughts gathered in a small flurry as he waited for the bus that would transport him to the foot of quiet mountain area blushed with rich forest.

Upon fast indulging in the midst of a thick contemplation, the demon male had failed to hear the elongated vehicle pull up beside him, nor did he take heed to the other bodies physically brush passed him in apologetic fashions to gain access to the human transit.

"Hey kid, you getting on this bus? Kid!" the driver wondered, as the burly gentleman had thrown his crude voice at the red head, and a rapid increase in volume grew with repetition, until a rude shout bordered the edge.

It was the unrecognized voice of an outside source had suddenly caused Kurama to regain composure, and grow conscious of the surrounding reality. How long had he been drowning amidst the crashing waves of his own mind, he hadn't the slightest clue, but it was long enough to quickly bypass the waiting period, and strong enough for him to disregard how cold and windy it had become. His hands were frigid, and his scarlet hair a slight, unkempt mess. Kurama answered with a slight stumble over his words, which gave way to a subtle embarrassment, and after he silently boarded the vehicle, he began to make his way through the overfilled crowd that had gathered within the small area.

"What would I even say to her? She appeared genuine during our past assignment, but in all truths, it was Yusuke who had carried out the most verbal exchanges with her, and not I. Perhaps he would have been better for this mission after all, he seems more her familiar. Even though Yusuke tends to be quite blunt and to the point, maybe that could work in this given situation..."

Kurama detached from his thoughts for a brief moment to comfortably settle onto an open area of a padded bench. As he breathed a gentle sigh, and brought his chilled fingers together for warmth, he found that he was suddenly forced to realize something of great significance, as eyes widened in an alluring disbelief.

"This aura I am sensing, it's...familiar," he quickly concluded.

Kurama then felt his muscles grow tense in response, as he sat up straight and his deep green stare began to hunt in a near frantic manner through the heavily accumulated area that surrounded him. Though a panicked excitement had sparked from within, he was able to maintain a peaceful exterior, and not draw any unwanted attention. His focus began to waltz about in pursuit of the figure he would undoubtedly recognize, and despite Kurama's inability to physically locate the female upon a careful study, her presence in close proximity to his own was not to be mistaken. He could feel her, smell her. She was close.

As an elder human male clad in dark clothing had removed himself from the heavily populated vehicle, the beautiful face that Kurama had acquired an acquaintance with once before had suddenly come into view.

"There she is! Yes, I am quite positive...though I hadn't expected to run into so soon..."

**End~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah yes, Welcome, Welcome all! You have just finished the first chapter to a blossoming romance for the oh so popular Romantic Soldier Kurama. Give yourself a round of applause *throws confetti* But I have to also give credits to my wonderful host Kurama, who had made this entirely easy on my part, he is quite the romantic guy, and a perfect subject for such a genre if you ask me. I hope you've enjoyed the very first installment, with plenty more to come soon! OH YES! Fluff is imminent! I hope you look forward to it as I do. On a small side note, some of you may notice that this chapter has been revised since its initial posting, mainly due to the fact that I didn't feel it was up to par, so if you come back to read this chapter yet again, I hope you enjoy the changes I have made. Don't worry, it's nothing major you are missing out on, other than a much better wording selection. Well, that is all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! I only claim ownership over the original character that has been added.**

* * *

**A Lady's Wish; To Endure Rejection**

The moving portrait of a petite young woman, familiar in name alone, reflected steadily within the eyes of a pure emerald hue. The curious gaze of the red headed fox demon quietly studied the peculiar existence that was seated only a short distance from him. As he sat up straight against the firm cushioning, a call of instinct hastily ignited, and every muscle in his body tensed, rousing the defensive.

Kurama's focus quickly darted forward. An unsettling nerve began to stir within him once threatened with the possibility of being noticed during an intent study. A stern expression wore coldly across his handsome face, as his primary concern teased the thought of gaining not only the attention of a certain female, but the unwelcome considerations of nearby company as well. In a sudden fidget of fingers coming together, Kurama silently began to argue the unexpected circumstance he was now forced to oversee.

"I have hardly been given the chance to properly prepare for this, but I suppose now is just as good a time as any," Kurama carefully evaluated his limited options as he crossed both arms over a heavily clothed chest, which bore him a near stubborn posture, "She had shown a kindness during our previous meeting, but I cannot allow myself to deny that she is any less dangerous than Koenma had warned. With my current position, to step right in now would not a wise decision. But perhaps if I am able to gain more knowledge of her through observation first, that may be best."

Not a moment passed before the same eyes of an elegant green had begun to shift slowly towards the unsuspecting female once more. He found himself in wonder of the movement that had occurred during his averted gaze, only to realize that Rena was within the exact physical placement she was previously in. Long eyelashes curled up along the lids of honey colored eyes, which were fixed passionately upon the script of a thick book she embraced firmly against thin, manicured fingers. The rare movement that existed amidst a near motionless figure was the scanning of softly tinted irises, as they rushed along the worn pages of an alluring title, which yielded ancient myths and legends. Her pastel pink lips fluttered together subtly as she mouthed the text in silence.

It was then that Kurama took witness to a small surprise gently brushing over her angelic features, as she stumbled across an awe inspiring plot carefully tucked inside the fiction. Rena's large eyes widened in a childlike wonderment as she inhaled a mute gasp between lightly parted lips. A tiny smirk danced along a single corner of the red head's lips, while an internal chuckle surfaced through an exaggerated breath in response to the rather charming innocence that had emerged from the curious girl.

As Kurama sensed a faint gesture of comfort begin to wane his defenses, it wasn't long before his perceptive intellect had quickly heeded a previously disregarded matter, "She has yet to even acknowledge my presence. Interesting read or not, being a demon, Miss Komatsu should have noticed my spirit energy by now."

With the swift blossoming of suspicion nagging at his very core, Kurama tilted his head towards the young woman before him, no longer tending to the care that she may react to his existence.

"Perhaps she is ignoring me," he then concluded.

A haunting emerald stare entangled with a solemn and near frigid appearance, as Kurama closely observed the fellow apparition, and the mild wish to earn a response from her had rapidly begun to burn through desires. Suddenly, the features of Rena's elegant guise became clouded by a nervous strain, and it was evident that she had begun to crack under Kurama's intense gaze. She chased her falter by casually tucking an auburn wave of long, silken hair behind her ear, but in the attempt to mask her error, a mutual curiosity had enticed her, and her large, expressive eyes met his during the brief second she would allow. The young woman quickly veered her attention elsewhere, as a knee dressed in ebony tights fidgeted nervously in a brush against the other, while ivory fingers reached up to shelter parted lips, and muffle the echo of a clearing throat, if only to amuse herself.

"So, she's aware that I am here after all," Kurama noted, as his brow rose gently with intrigue while he entertained softened features.

Suddenly, the overbearing hum of a mechanical engine reduced to a faint whine, as the progression of the humanly vehicle abruptly slowed, before coming to an immediate halt along the curb. During the subtle commotion of passengers departing while others hustled in, Rena had already risen to her feet, and hurried down the narrow passageway. Her short stature effortlessly vanished amidst the larger figures that surrounded, and the perfume of a moonlit, flowery essence started to fade, until her sweet aroma was no more.

With as strong urge to benefit from a thus far silent encounter, Kurama quickly stood up from his reclined position, and then casually approached the front exit of the bus. Though he had exhausted a great effort to waltz around the leisurely ambling crowd, all the while sustaining his polite mannerisms, Kurama lacked the ability to keep up when others stood in his way, and he soon found himself alone on a street which harbored no true affiliations for him.

"I've lost all traces of her completely, just as I feared," he breathed heavily, as a slight twinge of frustration played mercilessly across the handsome exterior when forced to admit a wasted opportunity.

For a moment longer, Kurama remained still upon the face of the pale sidewalk, with hands buried inside his coat pockets, as long locks of bright scarlet dusted along his chilled cheeks and lightly chapped lips.

"She seemed rather desperate to take her leave...almost as if she were avoiding me," he forfeited another sigh at the bitter thought, "This isn't good."

After being unexpectedly lulled into a part of the bustling city that had not interested him otherwise, the red head commenced a slow journey passed towering structures, with no precise destination to hasten his movement. As he wandered in a near aimless stroll with an unfocused sight tracing the outlines of barely visible shadows, he struggled to devise a clear strategy which may lead to victory. Much to Kurama's dismay, his Spirit World employer was correct to forewarn that the assigned task may be a more than a challenge.

Suddenly, Kurama found himself in refusal to take another step, as every one of his senses encountered a forced awakening, and he soon realized that a nearby aura was one he was not only acquainted with, but had recently confronted moments ago. As Kurama elevated his focus from the concrete earth, he soon fell upon the same, doll like eyes of a mild brown beauty. The familiar face of a demonic young woman stood only a short distance ahead, and in an instant, he became wary of the cold and mistrusting essence that radiated throughout her slender form. An unwelcome sentiment crept through the fox demon, like a slow spread of disease, as his body tensed yet again in physical defense.

There was an extended pause between the two, with only the off-key music of the howling winds prevailing, yet for Kurama, the only sound to be heard was the isolated beat of his own heart, which pounded loudly against his eardrums like a ticking clock in a barren room. He clenched his fists tightly, and although he feared the possibility of being dragged into a physical confrontation against a female he'd rather not fight, he had already prepared to do so if needed.

"Kurama...correct?" Rena questioned him, her tender voice chiming above the silence.

"So you remember me, I'm flattered," he replied with a guarded smirk in the hope that she would have little reason to feel threatened by his presence.

"Of course," she answered sweetly, "I'm not so quick to forget a person who had selflessly put his own wellbeing at risk to protect me, despite my being a complete stranger to you and your fellows."

She then broke contact with his alluring green stare, as her vision absorbed a miscellaneous item alongside her. Her delicate features bore an apologetic appearance, as if she were incapable of properly confessing her gratitude, and in a nervous gesture, she outstretched a hand to force unruly waves of long silken strands behind her neck.

"You were at an unfair advantage, so it was only natural that you required some assistance," he then paused for a brief second before continuing, "As much as I appreciate your kind words, it is Yusuke that deserves your praise, and not I. He was the one who saved your life, in comparison, my efforts were quite minimal."

Rena's eyebrows furrowed in puzzle, as she struggled to understand the reason why Kurama had modestly overlooked his generous offer to protect her during their first encounter. Unsure of how to react to an unknown man's humility, she simply took to studying her demonic acquaintance while another silent affair befell them.

"You're much too modest, you know..." Rena's quietly spoken words trailed off, as an evident smile eagerly spread along the sweet lady's lips, which wore bright like sunshine, and caused her guise to bloom to a much kinder exterior.

In response to the girl's sudden warm front, Kurama produced a smile of his own, while his defenses began to fade. Though it had always been in Kurama's nature to remain perceptive, and maintain a greater wit about him, the red head was perhaps more famous for his kind heart, which would easily overrule in tender situations such as this.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired, and although her tone preserved a calmness, her outward appearance had been surpassed by a near emotionless and grim facade.

"What is it?" he wondered, as enthusiasm gave way to the mounting uncertainty, which left him with a mere broken smile.

"Why are you following me?" she questioned coldly.

"Actually it was by chance that we would board the same vehicle," Kurama responded, as he tried to evade a further rise of ill feelings.

"Yes, and your immediate dash off the bus was merely a need to throw yourself at the mercy of the cold once more," though she had uttered the impudent language of sarcasm, the somber attitude in Rena's voice left little to believe that she were creating any sort of joke, or mocking observation for the sake of a lighthearted snicker.

"It seems as if I've been figured out, and quite easily too," he thought, "She has a good wit about her, that much is true, and I suppose I didn't approach the situation in the most calculated manner either."

A small, and near pitiful grin overtook the corners of the red head's lips, as he allowed for a slight chuckle to escape due to his premature defeat.

"You've caught me, I'll admit!" he confessed, unable to forage a lie to the demon female.

"Please know that I am very grateful for the generosity that you and your friends showed me,…I hope that you won't ever doubt that, and although I am in no way comfortable with asking more of you, I do have but one more request," she stated, which had only caused Kurama to dread the next words to emerge from Rena's throat.

"And what might that be?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Please, forget I exist," she requested in a tranquil, yet stern manner, not once had she allowed influence by a single emotion, "I have been living peacefully in human world for many years now. I've existed only as I had wished, unnoticed and untouched by others. I've suffered much in order to build a life of solitude, and to have that all fall apart now…I couldn't bear it."

"I understand your feelings. It was only recently that I too have come into the light after spending years in shadow, but please know that I don't desire anything from you," Kurama willingly revealed with the faint hope that he would somehow gain her trust after stumbling across a common ground they both stood upon.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked quietly, as if the shock from his admission had weakened her vocal cords.

A curious suspicion encompassed the young woman, as a large flurry of questions flooded her mind, and she began to ponder what the strange, red haired man could possibly want with her, or why he had come after her.

Kurama replied with a gentle exhale, as a faint chuckle lingered on his breath, "I'm not sure...perhaps it was because I just needed someone to talk, or maybe I felt it was almost pleasant to find another who has shared the same pains as I do. It's hard living alone in a world where monsters don't belong."

Though she had felt a great solace and relief within Kurama's reassuring words, and despite having chanced upon an unexpected kinship in a foreign world, Rena could not be so quick to trust, not when so many before him had failed to treat her with dignity.

"Understand that the two of us keeping in contact puts me at great risk to be discovered yet again, and that is not something I wish to gamble. I'm sorry, but I have no desire to affiliate with you or your comrades. I hate to be rude, but please, just leave me in peace," her face lightly twisted with a forced seriousness, while somber tones played discreetly upon the freezing winds.

Rena then turned her back towards her fellow demon, and with the heels of her midnight painted shoes resonating quietly against the cement, she proceeded to leave Kurama behind. The soft waves of her auburn colored hair blew harshly over her shoulders, and exposed the fair flesh of her neck to the bitter air, whilst the navy fabric of her dress fluttered wildly at the back of her knees. A hurried pace had carried her swiftly through a compressed crowd ahead, and Kurama was left only to abide by her request, as he silently watched her take her leave in a forced consent. It was only a short passage of time before even her demonic aura had withered away from the fox's keen senses.

"Well, this wasn't exactly the start I was hoping for," Kurama heaved an unheard sigh as he brought a hand up to rustle through the long scarlet hair on the back of his head. Uncertainty and a heavy mix of helplessness began to veil his every thought.

With no other means to salvage a failed assignment, Kurama returned to the Spirit World to report his experience and the little information he had gathered.

"Hmmmm," the child ruler emphasized upon an uncontained frustration, which repeated throughout the vast chamber as he began to suck generously at his pastel blue pacifier, "So that's how it is...I was afraid of something like this happening."

Koenma then exaggerated another loud sigh, as he leaned back into the cushioning of his enlarged chair, and firmly crossed his arms in a physical admittance of defeat, "Well, what can we expect really? She has been living in human world for so long that she probably doesn't wish to be bothered, and to try and coax her out of a peaceful life now almost seems a bit cruel."

"Agreed, it does seem a bit…unkind," Kurama echoed softly, and although he understood her reasoning, to endure rejection so early was almost too bitter for him.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," the toddler shrugged, as his tone quickly returned to his usual, enthusiastic character. He then seized the handle of a giant rubber stamp that sat atop his desk, and continued to leave signatures set in a crimson ink.

"Wait," Kurama called suddenly, "Please, allow me a second try. I want to see if I can get through to Miss Komatsu, and if I fail again, I promise it will be my last."

"Are you sure about this Kurama?" Koenma inquired, in a slight nervousness as his eyes fixed carefully upon his most intelligent worker.

"Yes," the demon simply answered.

"Well, alright," the junior granted, though a hesitation continued to plague his speech, "But be very careful not to push the issue, as I have no doubts this could potentially get ugly. It's true that Rena has been inactive for the past seventy five years, but that wouldn't necessarily make her any less dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution, and do it wisely."

With a mutual understanding established, Kurama politely thanked his superior for permitting him a second chance, and then quietly exited the Spirit World.

"Koenma sir, are you sure it's a good idea to let Kurama go ahead with the mission like that? What if something were to go wrong between him and that Nightmare Rena girl? We could have a war on our hands. And in human world no less!" the blue ogre who stood beside the youth finally voiced, after feeling he had remained compliant for too long.

"Don't worry yourself ogre, you'll get wrinkles! Somehow, I don't think Rena would openly lash out at Kurama in such a way, so calm yourself," Koenma stated in an attempt to soothe his distressed, oddly colored assistant, if only to retain the beast from generating an irritating panic, and sputtering on the young lord's paperwork.

"Besides, once Kurama has decided he is going to take something personally, he intends to see it to the end, and this seems to be one of those cases…"

* * *

**End~**

* * *

**~Yu Yu Omake: Rena's Last Name~**

"Koenma sir, demons don't usually have surnames, right?"

"No, they are given titles instead, such as "Legendary Bandit Yoko," or "Hiei of the Jagan Eye.""

"Yes, and what I am trying to convey sir, is that I don't understand why Rena would have a surname. She already has the title of "Nightmare Rena," and she's not human, so it's a bit confusing."

"Simple you blue oaf! Allow me to put it in laments terms for you...humans of a more structured society generally have surnames, and Rena had wished to lead a quiet and simple life in the human world. In order to do so successfully, she would need to have a human identity as well. Understand Ogre, that a human identity is a very important thing. It is needed to open up bank accounts, gain employment, purchase and own a home, use a debit or credit card while out shopping, staying out of trouble with the human law and justice system, and much, much more. Being the intelligent girl that she is, Rena knew she would require a surname, so she most likely obtained one through time and hundreds of human paperwork. And that's how you end up with a Miss Rena Komatsu. Get it now?"

"So, does her new surname have any meaning to her sir?"

"How should I know? She probably just picked it out of a hat or something..."

"Well, it still sounds a bit fishy to me sir."

"If you seriously think that is complex, have you ever considered Kurama's file? I mean, that guy has three different identities alone. He makes our lady Rena look like an amateur in comparison."

"What do you mean sir?"

"The demon Kurama who has a human body, the Legendary Bandit Yoko Kurama, and then there is the human persona of Suuichi Minamino."

"...You're right sir, I guess I never realized that Kurama was so...multifaceted."

"Why is it that the people I employ must all be entirely complex or riddled with emotional or controversial problems?"

"I don't know sir...a fetish perhaps?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ah yes, patience is a virtue my dear readers, I'm not going to lie, between my workload and busy home life, I am sorry to say that updates will not be an immediate...it will be a slow, but hopefully not too painful process. Of course that is always subject to change at a later date, but if you stick with my little tale and demonstrate extreme patience with me, you will be handsomely rewarded *bribes you* and if I could give you all cookies, I definitely would! Well, I suppose I should discuss a bit of my recent chapter here. Let's start by saying that things are not looking too good for our favorite red head right about now, but have faith people, he's waaay too charming and prettyful to ignore for long XD Ok,on a serious note, he will find a way, I assure you, but no spoilers allowed in this section, so you will just have to wait *evil smile followed by an evil laugh* yes yes, I am just the worst! Well, bye-bye, sayonara, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**********DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! I only claim ownership over the original character that has been added.**

* * *

**A Lady of Virtue; A Dance in the Rain**

"Do you realize the danger you will be in?" the silken voice of a demon male brushed gently passed parted lips to caress the surrounding air, as cautious words danced around a somber ambiance, and tickled the ear of a potentially hazardous situation.

Kurama stood motionless amidst the subtle clearing deep within a dense bamboo forest, as his emerald colored eyes intently focused upon the towering human boy before him. There was a silent pause that befell the two teenaged boys, as Kurama patiently waited for a positive sign to continue. Though a cold exterior remained between the comrades, neither could afford to nurture the unnecessary sentiments which held no place on the battlefield.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied, as his simple answer indicated his willingness to brave the physical training the red head had arranged. Courage and determination rushed through his mortal body, as he craved the reward of attaining a greater strength.

"Hiei could not prepare you for the viciousness of the fights. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you...I will not," Kurama cautioned, as a hardened tone carried forward to yield one final warning, despite harboring concern for the human's safety.

"Okay, come on, toughen me up!" Kuwabara taunted. The grazes and shallow cuts across his exposed flesh had failed to rouse an interest in his own wellbeing, and he could only allow himself to be driven by blind ambition.

"As you wish...here goes," with a verbal agreement firmly rooted, Kurama preyed upon the young man's request as he leapt high into the suspended blue skies.

A small outcry escaped Kuwabara's lungs, as dread filled eyes reflected the silhouette of a red haired figure in motion, which darted about with precise swiftness. Uncertain on which angle the fox demon would attack from, Kuwabara raised both arms to shield himself from the imminent assault.

"That is enough for today," Kurama stated after hours of physical entanglements, he then glanced over the tired body of his comrade, who was riddled with visible cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, alright," Kuwabara agreed in a slight pant.

Kuwabara then slipped on the cerulean tinted school jacket over his bare shoulders, and began to withdraw his company from his comrade, who had decided to remain alone amidst the unscathed nature for a moment longer. The extended locks of his scarlet hair gradually fell into place over his shoulders after a quiet breeze had whistled passed the tall bamboo trunks, and carried with it a new presence.

"So, is the fool getting any better?" inquired a solemn voice, as glowing eyes of crimson slashed through the darkened area, which inspired Kurama to quickly recognize that Hiei of the Jagan eye had emerged from behind.

"Well, more or less," the spirit fox answered his fellow demon.

"Let's just hope he doesn't distract you from your own training as well," he remarked bitterly, "Face it, the fool is useless. Only you, Yusuke, and myself are the reasons this team will survive the Dark Tournament."

"Kuwabara is developing his power quite well actually.," Kurama challenged his friend gently.

"Heh, we'll see," Hiei retorted with a sarcastic chuckle, "And speaking of distractions, do you really think it's a good idea to attempt an additional task at such a time as this?"

"Something else you needn't worry yourself over Hiei," Kurama argued in a refined manner, as he softly reminded the opposing demon of his true place amongst the private dealings of others.

"Hn, don't confuse it Kurama, I'm NOT worried. I just don't understand why you feel you need to associate with someone who'd rather not have anything to do with you. If you ask me, you are just wasting your time," arms clad in ebony cloth folded over one another to create a stubborn appearance, as the fire being failed to appreciate the logic of his dear ally.

"Hard to say really," though Kurama had casually deemed such, the understanding Hiei held for the soft hearted demon was far superior.

"Now is not the time to allow your internal disputes to take charge Kurama. The last thing we need is for you to get sidetracked by some woman you feel sympathy towards, not when every ounce of your energy and focus is needed to improve on your strength, as well as the strength of that fool," Hiei advised as Kurama was left to instill silence over a harsh expression, "Clearly you are going to do as you wish, just remain mindful of what's most important right now," he then remarked with a simple shrug.

"Naturally," Kurama agreed with a faint smirk.

As the two parted ways, Kurama quietly disappeared from the thick wooded area, and resumed life amongst the concrete wilderness of the human environment. The commotions of a restless urban society penetrated his ears with an intense melody of discord as soon as he arrived.

"It's been over a month now since my last encounter with Miss Komatsu. Perhaps Hiei was right after all in thinking that I am wasting my time, however, this opportunity is one I cannot afford to lose," he thought with a deep exhale that neared defeat.

Kurama then realized that despite her wish to exhibit a hardened exterior, empathy and a building curiosity had eagerly surfaced within the expressive eyes of the young beauty during their last meet. As the demon concluded that the two shared a mutual interest in the other, a small smile brushed across his lips, and he permitted a faint shine of confidence to ignite.

"At first, I had only searched for her as a means to overturn an unsolved riddle, but now I am convinced that she is one of the rare few who could help shed light on my own situation. Although I have come to accept my current state, I still have much to resolve concerning my life in a human captivity. It is a life Miss Komatsu seems to have taken to for quite some time now," he soothed his nerves with an extended breath, and preserved a calm appearance as he continued to follow the set path of cement soil beneath his feet, "I just need to keep a good wit about me, and in the meantime, focus my efforts on preparing for the tournament. There will come a time when my patients will pay off, at least I hope anyway."

A fierce vibration then emerged from within the pocket of his uniform slacks, and the eloquent singing of a repeated bell chime soon followed thereafter. Kurama's attention instantly peaked towards the human technology that begged for his attention, and he ceased his wander through the city to answer the shrill cry of his cellular phone.

"Hello mother," he greeted in a sweet manner as he steadily redeemed a forward step amidst the ever darkening streets.

"I've been worried about you Suichi, you've been absent from home quite frequently lately," her kind voice echoed over the speaker as she gently address her teenage son with her concerns.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry. I'm studying late again tonight," he apologized as he silently bore the guilt that derived from a false explanation.

"Make sure you don't overwork yourself Suichi. It's important to take care of yourself," she reminded her child, with her mothering instincts making a fast appearance.

"I know mother," he replied.

In an unnoticed motion, a single droplet of rain settled onto his school jacket, and dampened the fuchsia fabric along his shoulder. The little raindrop was soon replaced by another, which then followed a handful more, and the demon's senses immediately heeded the abrupt change in weather. Kurama angled his emerald stare towards the somber skies, and quietly observed the clouds crash together along the sea of grey.

"Suichi! Suichi, can you hear me dear?" his mother repeated softly in an effort to recover her son's broken concentration.

"Yes mother, I'm here," he softly assured the mature mortal woman.

The words of a private exchange floated softly along the air, which became lost to the rhythmic echo of the rainfall, and motivated the demon to hunt for an adequate shelter that would shield him from the unfortunate weather. He found such beneath an extended storefront within his passing. Suddenly, Kurama found himself confronted with an unexpected situation, which took form in a familiar presence.

"This scent...I recognize it," his muscles tensed at the thought, "It's faint, but I am fairly certain it's her!"

Kurama's vision traced along the sidewalk, as his keen senses filled with the mists of shattered raindrops, and nearly drowned the hidden fragrance, yet instinct assured him that the aroma he came upon in a previous meet had emerged once more. The unmistakable, earthly essence of a jasmine flower dipped generously in vanilla was indeed her scent, and hers alone.

The soothing pitch of his mother's voice repeated in his ear, and aided the demon in regaining his composure.

"Don't worry mother, I will be home soon...I love you too," he promised in tender a vocalization.

As he carefully returned the phone to the safety of his pocket, he caught glimpse of a petite figure casually saunter along the flooded pavement. With a black umbrella swallowing the majority of her face, only her sakura glossed lips and slender jawline remained visible to passersby.

"It seems as if my senses were correct after all," he thought as he quietly regressed into the darkness that generously offered to mask his exterior.

The decision to abide by Rena's request befell the red head quickly, as the ill effects of a previous encounter restrained him from a second approach. Just as Kurama sought to make his escape, he quickly noted the sudden break in the female's step, and an ample curiosity had sparked his every nerve when the female apparition faced him in a graceful turn.

"Have I been seen?" he wondered, as eyes which harbored an intense unease widened, "Or perhaps she has sensed my spirit energy."

The dark cloth that veiled the beautiful face from the world slowly elevated as she came upon an unfamiliar human mother and her infant. The two possessed no umbrella of their own, and the pleading wails of the tiny child rose far above the endless hum of the rain. As her warm honey gaze studied the two caught in an unfortunate setting, Rena nurtured a timid smile blossomed from the corner her pink painted lips, and an outward guise reflected a sincere kindness from within. She then extended the hand that upheld her personal covering, and sheltered the pair rather than herself. Kurama carefully read the words that danced across her fluttering lips, and mouthed the unheard wish "Please take care of yourselves." She then surrendered the umbrella to the young mother, and continued on her set path until her moving figure had vanished entirely from watchful, emerald eyes.

"And they say she is the heartless type who only considers her own selfish desires. Ironic, isn't it?" a gentle smile swept over the fox demon's handsome features, as he began to ponder doubts of Rena's rumored hostile nature that closely followed an unbecoming title, though he cautiously reminded his benevolent heart not to cloud his greater judgment.

"Well then," he began as his form emerged from the looming darkness, "Perhaps now would be the perfect opportunity..."

"Excuse me, I don't wish to trouble you, but do you have any umbrellas available?" Kurama politely asked the cashier of a close by store, "Seems as if I am a bit ill prepared this evening."

As Rena silently wandered through the streets of a manmade habitat, the bitter cold embraced her petite frame in seconds, and caused her drenched ivory flesh to turn pale, yet failed to stir a hurried pace. She raised both hand to release a heated breath on bare, frigid fingers that desperately clasped together for warmth. As she came upon the ledge where the pavement greeted the crosswalk, her palm pressed hard against the button of an automated sign, which promised to grant a safe cross. With curious eyes, the young woman glanced upward to find the current signal elating the surrounding darkness with a scarlet glow, and she anticipated an extended delay. Suddenly, the air about her flourished with a rich ambiance, and upon noting that her exposed flesh no longer suffered the crash of falling raindrops, a familiar energy startled her senses. A light smirk then caressed her shivering lips, and without the need for eyes to befall her company first, she identified the demon who had freed her from the unforgiving rain with ease.

"I apologize for disregarding your request, but I find it a bit unfair to have kindness be rewarded with illness," he greeted in a calm manner as he placed himself within close proximity of the girl's slender being, and held an umbrella over their heads to provide a decent security.

"It's fine," she replied with a smile, as a small giggle embellished a simple exhale, "To be honest, I'm rather pleased we've found each other again."

"Oh?" he questioned, as suspicion roused along the unexpected change of heart.

"So, this meeting was no accident after all, she had allowed me to grow close on purpose," he thought as features strained with caution.

As Rena turned towards the fox demon with a gentle, yet timid expression, she performed a quick study of his handsome face, and allowed for their eyes to meet once again.

"I wanted to apologize," she confessed softly as her gaze sunk in slight embarrassment, and fingers nervously laced together, "I had a moment of weakness, and acted foolishly as a result. I am truly sorry."

"There is no need to apologize! R-really, it's quite alright," he assured with a bewildered grin, as an uncertainty of how to soothe the young woman suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Yes, there is! I have no desire to be an unkind or selfish person, I was as such for far too long during a previous time, and I have not come this far to regress now...of course, more importantly, I understand that if it wasn't for you and your fellows, I wouldn't be standing here alive and well on this day," her quiet tone then trailed off as she sustained an averted gaze, as if shame had ensued.

She then paused a moment as a soft rosy hue dusted faintly across her cheeks, though she hoped Kurama would mistake her reaction for exposure to the lingering cold.

"S-so I had decided that if we were to ever meet again, I would willingly forfeit any information you wished to know. On one condition...I need you to come with me first," she offered with a delicate smirk.

"Agreed," he approved in a stern fashion. Although his mind began to swim with speculation, he would have deemed himself a fool to decline the opportunity he waited patiently for, especially when it had unexpectedly presented itself with welcoming arms.

"Then, follow me," she directed with a rise in optimism, which kindled a sweetened smile, and eased Kurama's nerves.

With fingers outstretched into the cool darkness, Rena slowly raised an arm, and then grabbed hold of the umbrella handle as she positioned her body to align directly beside his. The two then to journeyed across the dampened asphalt together in a cautioned silence, their shoulders softly brushed together as they walked, yet none shied away from the gesture, as if either would readily accept the chance to obtain warmth, as well as nurture a budding comfort.

* * *

**End~**

* * *

**~Yu Yu Omake: Rena's Schedule~**

"Good day dear readers! Koenma here hosting a very special event, and as a cool teenager! Now onto a brief explanation to sort out any confusion, the author has provided omakes at the end of each chapter of "A Rose By Any Other Name," and are specifically added with the intention of getting to know our main female protagonist better. For those of you that may not yet know, an "omake" is a short excerpt that generally means "bonus" or "extra," and is created with fans in mind so that they can learn fun facts about the characters that might not fit into the chapter itself. Now then, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce Miss Rena Komatsu!"

Applause!

"Hello!"

"Welcome Rena, glad you could make it."

"Thank you for having me." *smiles*

"Let's get this interview underway then, shall we? Thus far into the fanfiction the only physical activity we have seen take place is you wandering through the larger parts of town at random, though clearly it has been described in chapter one that you live just outside of town on a remote mountain side. Rena, my question to you is, could you please explain to the audience what you were doing earlier in the day and why you were in town before you had been oh so romantically caught in the rain with the red haired demon known as Kurama?"

"R-romantic? ^^; uhh, w-well...you see, I have a strict schedule that I have set, follow precisely, and then repeat once every two weeks."

"Sounds similar to bathing instructions."

"Eheh, yes, and while I feel lucky enough to be able to live within my own personal safe haven, I dearly lack the skills to use the Mother Nature that surrounds to my advantage. So I make frequent trips into the city in order to gather food and other necessities as a means to survive. That, and I do love to indulge in a few of my personal hobbies as well."

"Makes perfect sense, could you please elaborate a bit?"

"Well I suppose the best way to go about it is to briefly explain the day to day activities...On the first Monday, I will go grocery shopping."

"Tuesday I will stay home and organize the books in my library, dust them, and then attempt figure out which to read next. Though with thousands of literary options and interests to choose from, the answer may only come after entertaining hours of extreme fickleness."

"Wednesday I will yet again remain home, and tend to my garden, which is then followed by a leisurely stroll through the forest in my backyard. Though if the weather or season is less than agreeable, I will relax inside, make a large pot of tea, and then listen to classical music whilst observing the rainfall, or sporadically clean."

"Thursday I will spend the majority of my day clothes shopping, or in a large book store exploring the different literatures I have yet to own, and then attempt to settle on just one purchase for the week. Quite often, I will either give up and not make a purchase out of frustration, or finally settle on one title after hours of debating."

"Friday I will go back into town and get my nails done in the French manicure style. Afterwards, I will take a walk in the local park, and relax outside with more light reading, just as long as the weather is nice."

"Saturday is spent flipping through dessert recipe books, creating a short list of desserts I would like to bake over the next week, and then make a quick trip to town to gather all the ingredients. Once I return home, I will spend the rest of Saturday, as well as all of Sunday baking and cleaning up."

"That following Monday I will-"

"A-alright, no need to continue, I think the readers recognize by now that you're pretty well organized!"

"I've basically been following this same routine for the past forty five years now, and to answer your initial question, that day that I had...umm, approached Kurama on more friendly grounds, it was that first Friday of my bi weekly schedule, so I was in town that day to get my nails done."

"Fair enough! My thank you for so generously answering my question, though I don't see why you couldn't have gave the simpler answer to begin with."

"Bit of a bad habit I suppose."

"I see...So, forty years huh? Though you appear quite youthful and fresh of face, you actually have the set schedule of a little old lady, following routine every week. Very interesting."

"Yes..."

"You get your nails done professionally, what's that all about?"

"At first it was more of an interest and fascination for how a human female might live her life, now it's become a force of habit."

"Quite a few spoilers in tonight's omake."

"Ah, yes."

"But nothing really that could be considered spoilers as far as the plot goes."

"No, not really."

"Well that's enough awkward small talk. And with that, this concludes chapter 3's omake ladies and gents. Thank you all for your time, but before we go, why don't we thank our special guest one last time for so kindly coming here tonight to reveal such exhilarating information about herself to you all."

Applause!

"Well, that's a wrap! See you all in the next chapter! GOODNIGHT!"

"Thank you for reading!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a quick reference, the beginning of this chapter's dialogue was taken directly, word for word, from the tail end of episode 26. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! I am in no way claiming this as my original work, and have only included said dialogue for the importance of tying in the plot with the fiction. So it seems that things have taken quite the interesting turn in this chapter for our lovely red head! So the only question that remains now is, what will happen next? Hope you are all looking forward to it as I am! Please do keep in mind though that with the holidays fast approaching, some delays in updates are to be expected. Annnnnd a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone :) lots of love and warm happy feelings!


End file.
